1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit having improved reliability, and a display apparatus including the gate driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, the transmission of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes gate lines and data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
The gate driver includes a gate driving circuit including switching elements. The switching element may be a thin film transistors (“TFT”). When a relatively high voltage is applied between a drain electrode and a source electrode of a switching element in the gate driving circuit, a characteristic of the switching element is changed such that the reliability of the gate driving circuit is reduced, resulting in a shortened lifetime of the gate driving circuit.
In addition, when a positive voltage is continuously applied to a gate electrode and a source electrode of the switching element, a threshold voltage of the switching element may increase so that a positive shift of the threshold voltage may occur. When a negative voltage is continuously applied to the gate electrode and the source electrode of the switching element, a threshold voltage of the switching element may decreases so that a negative shift of the threshold voltage may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.